You Learn Something New Every Day
You Learn Something New Every Day is the 6th episode of the second season. Plot One morning, Bear receives a notice in the mail that he's won a free mambo lesson by an instructor from the Ha-Cha-Cha Dancing School. It says: Congratulations! You have won a free mambo lesson! Your personal mambo instructor will be arriving today. Congratulations again! Sincerely, the Hot- Cha-Cha Dancing Academy. As he gets ready for the arrival of this instructor, he finds that the kids of the Big Blue House are learning new things as well. Ojo pretends to be a teacher with Treelo and Bear as her students and later takes them on a field trip to the bathroom of the Big Blue House, where they observe the wild otters in their natural habitat, the bathtub after the living room, where she pretends to be teacher of the Big Blue Schoolhouse, then she says it is time for recess (which means time to go outside to play). Tutter, meanwhile, struggles to read a book with numbers. In the Shadow segment, Shadow's story is "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" narrated by a doctor. There's also a man who wanted to know if he was okay, A Lady Picking Up Sticks. Later, everyone gets a surprise when the mambo instructor turns out to be Tutter's Grandma Flutter. Meanwhile, all that mambo dancing has got everybody sweaty, so they go to the bathtub to cool themselves off. That night, Bear shows the attic to the viewers. He loves it up here, it is one of his favorite places in the Big Blue House. There is so much neat stuff up there. Then he shows his berry picking jacket. He was the fastest berry picker ever. The attic is full of so many great stuff. It is also when he comes to talk to a special friend. And it is Luna! He goes to the balcony to find her. Bear finds Luna not rising, but just sitting in the sky. They both greet each other. She asks about his day. Tutter learned how to use numbers. Anyway he loves adding and counting with cheese. And Ojo and Treelo had fun playing school. Luna is guessing who the teacher was. She thinks it was Ojo. Bear said yes. He also told her that they learned the mambo. She was surprised. Grandma Flutter came and taught how to do it. Luna says isn't it great when you learn something, you can teach it to others. He notes that he loves it. It's just something that she learned a long time ago. She notes that it is time for her to get back up into the sky, but before she does, she asks him to join her in a goodbye song. He thought she'd never ask. They sing the goodbye song. Bear thanks us for visiting the Big Blue House. He turns the light off, but almost forgot to say something. He tells us to come back tomorrow, because he always learns something new from you. He says bye and turns the light off. Characters * Bear * Ojo * Tutter * Treelo * Pip and Pop * Grandma Flutter * Shadow * Luna Songs *What's in the Mail Today? (Shortened, music and lyrics by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *You Can Always Learn Something New (Music and Lyrics by Steve Charney) *The Grandma Mambo (song by Peter Lurye) *Everybody in the Tub (song by Brian Woodbury) Bear's Sense of Smell Blueberry Pie Shadow Segment (One Two Nursery Rhyme) One two, buckle your shoe Three four, shut the door Five six, pick up sticks Seven eight, set them streight Nine ten, let's do it again! Trivia *The theme for this episode is about learning. The school bus puffs smoke to form letters, like last time when the fire truck puffs smoke to form the theme of last year's episode Working Like A Bear about work. *Luna does not rise at the beginning of the Luna segment in this episode. She just sits in the sky looking around to see the whole world instead. *Noel MacNeal is Writer. *This is the first episode to have the song The Grandma Mambo. It will be seen and heard again in Dance Fever! Goofs Any goofs? Put some here. Gallery 300px-You_Learn_Something_New_Every_Day_Title_Card.jpg|Title Card Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Noel MacNeal Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases Learning Time With Bear and Friends Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes